demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Shira Summor
Personality Shira was first shown as a lonely girl who does not smile. This is due to the fact she could not accept her mother's death as a kid. She gets sensitive whenever anyone mentions that incident. However, she is shown to still care for people around her, as seen as she stopped Veymoth from killing Ming. After the invasion of the Demon Army, Shira opened up to others and smiled for the first time. Plot Past Shira lived a normal girl's life, until her mother Sylvia, died on her birthday. This saddened her so much that she refuses to smile or interact with others.Before Sylvia's death, Shira was given a Destiny Charm Fragment as a momento, she keeps that momento with her at all times and refuses to let anyone touch it. Smithvil City Arc Shira was first seen at the entrance of Smithvil City, where she fell down and dropped the ores she collected. As Slash and co. helped her, they realised that she is holding onto one of the Destiny Charm Fragments, and proceed to chase her for it. They ended up in Shira's home and after some conversation, Slash and co. were allowed to stay for the night in return for them making an empty trip. That night, Shira's Destiny Charm Fragment was stolen by Alex and Hiro , who at that time were members of the Demon Army. Seeing that Veymoth , her uncle who, according to her father, is dead, is actually still alive. She blamed Ifreet for lying to her all these time. She ran away after being punched by Zalfier . Ming found her in the park next morning, where after a short argument, they were confronted by Veymoth . Veymoth threatened to kill Ming after the battle, but Shira prevented that, threatening Veymoth to kill her if he insists on killing Ming . This led Veymoth to leave without killing anyone. After the invasion, Aurora and Ming approached Shira, and they let her feel what does friendship felt like. Being a loner all these years, Shira opened up to them. When Slash and Co. were about to leave, Shira gave each of them a gift as a sign of friendship, sadly, one of them , is unable to accept it. Portal Battle Arc After Slash and friends left Smithvil City, Shira devoted herself into making another sword for Slash. She just finished the sword when she heard that Fenrir has returned, and went forward to meet him After talking to Fenrir for a bit, she passed her new sword over to Fenrir, hoping that he send it to Slash . Abilities Earth Magic *Earth Fist - Throws a fist made of sand from the ground towards an enemy. *Earth Uppercut - A fist is launched form where an enemy is standing, misses if enemy moves from position before the fist is launched. *Earth Mine - A mine is created and explodes on impact. Earth Mines can be created after the previous one created have exploded. Weapons None Major Battles *Ep 7-8 : Shira&Ming vs Veymoth (Lose) Trivia *Shira's name is based off the Final Fantasy summon : Shiva *Shira made a sword named Saint's Divinity for Slash but Slash was unable to wield it as it was made of pure hikarium(which weakens demon). *Shira is currently the youngest character who is capable of combat.